justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
ThatPOWER
#thatPOWER is by Will.I.Am ft. Justin Bieber and is featured on Just Dance 2014. Apearance The dance style is futuristic. The routine has four players (G, B, B,G) doing robotic movements throughout the song. Their suits change color to red to sky blue. Once the chorus starts, the background lights up sky blue and the avatars are zoomed out as if they were walking up. The avatars also have shadows to add to their effect when they move during the chorus. Gold Moves 3 of the gold moves are just making X's with your wrists. However, the 4th gold move and final move is to put your face down and put your right arm out. Mash-Up This song has a mash-up that is unlocked from the start. The Dancers: * #thatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *Idealistic (JD2) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *Step by Step (JD1) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *On The Floor (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD1) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *Step by Step (JD1) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *On The Floor (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD1) *Dun N Dusted (JD3) *DARE (JD1) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *Step by Step (JD1) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) * #thatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) Alternates On Stage *Dancers: ♂/♂/♂ *Difficulty: Hard (3) *Cost: 200 Wii Points/£2.00/$2.00 Extreme *Dancers: ♂ *Difficulty: Hardest (4) *Cost: 25 Mojocoins Battle *Dancers: ♂ VS. ♂ *Difficulty: Medium (2) *Cost: 10 Mojocoins Mash-Up *Dancers: ♂ - Various *Difficulty: Hardest (4) *Cost: Unlocked from the start Trivia *The song was supposed to be announced at gamescom along with others but leaked videos surfaced. *The routine is almost similar to the music video for same song. *The dancers' edited skin colours are grey instead of white. Their hair and gloves are white. *The dancers seem like bionic people who have special powers. *This song has a downloadable On-Stage Routine. *This could possibly be one of the most difficult Group dances in the game, due to the robotic movements. *In the On-Stage mode the lead dancer has more gold moves than the backup dancers. The lead has 4 and the backups have 3. This is the first routine to go like this. *In the On-Stage mode the backup dancers look like identical twins with strikingly similar outfits. *In the On-Stage mode the lead dancers pictogram has a similar colour to the gold move colour. *One of the back-up dancers in On-stage mode closely resembles the dancer from We No Speak Americano and the gold dancer from Get Lucky. *The dancer for the extreme version (and for Isidora) is Arben Kapidani. *The Mash-Up for this song is the only Mash-Up to have a 'HARDEST' difficulty. *thatPOWER and Where have you been are tied with the most modes with 'Hardest' difficulty: Extreme mode and Mash-Up mode. There is also Party Master and On-Stage. *Even though the extreme version is easy on the Wii, the choreography is impressive, like at "Whatever doesn't kill you" and "I can fly". Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with On-Stage versions